ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Friends Forever
Best Friends Forever is the popular American Sitcom, debuted on June 30, 2006 on Disney Channel. It was focus with Oakwood Students starring with 6 main kids, Nick David, Amy Montana, Sasha Henry, Zack Peck, Cassie Hilliard, and and Chris Taylor growing up, and things are going to start making attracted into their lives; also starts making lot of lives happening to school. It will be followed by the fourth and final season. It begin filming on January 29, 2010 and ended on May 22, 2010, for airing oringinally for June or July, 2010, but was pushed back to August 2010, to allow Disney to give more time in production. But on July 16, 2010, a sneak preview was suppost to be showing, but it will not. However, the air date for the new season has moved up two weeks to July 30, 2010, after production is quickly completed. Best Friends Forever: The Movie was released in theaters on April 9, 2010. It was rumored that there will be a spin-off titled Cassie and Zack Goes Hollywood, setting to premiere in summer 2011. Production Development The show is based on the three rumors school lives that they attends, Chris Turner, Alex Wilkerson and Duke Johnson were the three best friends. After gradulating and finishing college in 1987, they plan to start make the show that starts feature the life of children whom grows up and starts become a family, and so as they. In May 1987, Duke Johnson moved to Georgia to attend college, and than by the time he finished in 1989, he moved back to LA to go back with his family and friends. In May 1998, Johnson planning onto making a TV show that it was to be the first time to be seen for children, within they couldn't starts seen live action sitcom including laughing tracks. For the meantime, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson, the writers of all shows, were working real hard making all episodes by themselves. Duke Johnson is planning to make this show, which the start planning onto Santa's North Pole Elementary, but he really thinks that is not part of his plan. Meanwhile, he starts planning to make a title of Magic School Elementary, but still not part of his plan at this time, not planning to make a fantasy sitcom, he'll be making a personal life sitcom. Meanwhile, he titled North Pole Elementary, which that'll be an idea. In the meantime, Turner and Wilkerson were also planning to does that when they past by with Duke Johnson, and heard them what they said that they are going to make North Pole Elementary. Johnson and Turner and Wilkerson were met to be upset, that Johnson might not going to make the show, but have an idea. The three decide that they'll make the show together. They'll planning to make this show that talks about their lives into relationship and taking some sort of adventures in history, and school attendances. Johnson is directing the TV show, Turner and Wilkerson became writers for the show. The start planning to filmed that show which Turner and Wilkerson used to attend to North Pole Elementary, and they moved to Oakwood City School, but North Pole doesn't live near Oakwood in LA. The start writing the first six main characters, the kids who nearly became friends by the time they begin Elementary school. Johnson didn't actually goes to North Pole Elementary, but he does went to Oakwood Elementary, when he first meet Turner and Wilkerson. Filming The show debuted on the NBC network on released on September 29, 2006 of the first Season by a first episodes filming "Pilot". North Pole Elementary was created in 2001 by Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson. As of June 2008, there are 8 Seasons and 161 episodes in the series lasted by "Zack was Prank!". The second Season aired on August 31, 2007, within the last Season by the students in Elementary school, everything is about to change until "The School Escape" aired on May 14, 2006, four parts of it, was the last episode of Season 5. The show's third season is now airing, starting with the first 30 episodes, making it the biggest season into the series, with filming starting on December, 2008, and they were done filming as of July 2009, beginning on June, 2008. It will be followed by the fourth and final season for North Pole Elementary, begin filming on April 2010, for airing into August 2010. Theme A theme song of the show was titled "Friends Forver", song singed by Puffy AmiYumi, as well written by creators of the characters, Turner and Wilkerson. A theme song was also takes a instrumental by the black ending credits. The Main Cast Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Dakota Fanning, Alyson Stoner and Jason Dolley were credit during an opening. Characters *Josh Hutcherson as Nick David *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry *Dylan Patton as Zack Peck *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard *Alyson Stoner as Amy Montana *Jason Dolley as Chris Taylor *Mitchel Musso as Duncan Harris *Emma Lockhart as Amanda Hudson *Justin Bieber as Johnny Bark *Malcolm David Kelley as Mark Cornwell *Ali Lohan as Brenda Thompson *Max Washington as Antonio Moon *Kyle Elder as Brat Morrison *Don Wilson as Marben Hilson *Shanica Knowles as Becky Adams *Sahara Garey as Emmetta Elizabeth *Justin Gaston as Bradley Johnson *Taylor Horn as Maria Anderson *Brad Wilson as Mr. Wilerman *Paul Raymond as Kevin Lewis *Zachary Tyler Eisen as Jeffery Peters *Courtney Jines as Jennifer Dawson Casting Josh Hutcherson, Mitchel Musso and Jason Dolley were be audience to each one to play as Nick David. When finding one, Musso and Dolley seems that they start being dropped out for casting as Nick, both would start to have longer hairs, till Hutcherson has lead onto the role as Nick, for he has a little bit long hair to play as Nick. Until Dolley plays Chris Taylor for the show while Musso will be playing as Nick's childhood friend Duncan Harris into the upcoming Best Friends Forever: The Movie, which is slanted for release of July 2010. Keke Palmer has been audience to portayal as the character, until she don't think that the plan would work, and she has dropped out, the producers says that will be true. They were searching for anyone else playing Sasha. When find Shanica Knowles, but seems too old to play as Sasha, but she does play as Sasha's older BFF, Becky Adams. And it goes on again with Parker McKenna Posey, till she has caught the role as Kady Kyle, the daughter of Michael and Janet Kyle for My Wife and Kids, and couldn't find anyone to play as Sasha, when they decided to delete the character. Meanwhile, the producers were planning to let Palmer to play as Sasha, and they start to added the character for the show. Dylan Patton plays as Zack Peck. Dakota Fanning originally plays Amy Montana, but caught Cassie Hilliard. Taylor Momsen is originally going to play as Cassie, just right before, but Dakota Fanning has already signed up to play as the character, but wanting to play as Amy Montana for the show, till Alyson Stoner has already got the role, and Fanning accected Cassie. Meanwhile, Momsen drops out until she does signed up playing as Amanda Hudson in season 6 for the show. Alyson Stoner plays Amy Montana, after Dakota Fanning originally going to play - The character Amy's original last name is going to be as Mope, but the producers Turner and Wilkerson doesn't like that, so they decided to changed her last name to Montana. Alyson Stoner has been audienced to portrayed as the role of that character, just as before Dakota Fanning is going to play as her, when she got the role as Cassie Hilliard. Jason Dolley has audience to play as Chris Taylor for the show. But Dolley, Josh Hutcherson and Mitchel Musso were be audience to each one to play as Nick David. When finding one, Musso and Dolley seems that they start being dropped out for casting as Nick, both would start to have longer hairs, till Hutcherson has lead onto the role as Nick, for he has a little bit long hair to play as Nick. Until Dolley returns to play Chris Taylor for the show while Musso will be playing as Nick's childhood friend Duncan Harris into movie, which is slanted for release of July 2010. Season 2 marks the first of appearance Justin Gaston as Bradley Johnson. Courtney Jines portrayed as Jennifer Dawson, appearing into 10 episodes of season 2. Mitchel Musso will be appearing as Duncan Harris, Nick's childhood friend. Green Day will make their appearance for the movie. Taylor Lautner played Adam Brown, Amy's ex-boyfriend from The School Escape and appeared into nearly 3 seasons. Originally, scheduling him to appear into the film, display not returning, when instead onto working onto the Twilight film adaptations, but the producers have removed the character for the movie. Lautner changes his mind, saying he will return into some episode for the show, but not yet. Dakota Fanning reprise her role as Cassie Hilliard. She is also working on filming her newest movie ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'', which she can have time to get a break from filming the film, in order to her to continue on filming her TV series. As well as Keke Palmer, she also can have time to take a break from filming her other TV series True Jackson, VP, and reprises her role as Sasha Henry. Also to Alyson Stoner, also reprise her role as Amy Montana. Dylan Patton stated he will not return as Zack Peck, but the producers plan states they won't let anyone else to play Zack. Patton than changes his mind and reprise his role on last time. Jason Dolley also reprise his role as Chris Taylor, but will not be part as the main character, due to filming [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Good_Luck_Charlie Good Luck Charlie], as he will be instead be part as a recurring cast. It was reported that Justin Gaston will only be appearing into two episodes as Bradley Johnson is an crossover and a series finale. Episode overview :Main article: List of Best Friends Forever episodes Reaction With the series became the first television on Disney Channel including laugh tracks, it debuted on June 30, 2006, with the beginning of the series "Pilot", ranking 6.5 million, making it the ranking-television on Disney Channel. For the meantime in season 5, it ranks 7.2 million, making it the highest viewers only with "The School Escape", including on that channel in history. It became the most successful original series on Disney Channel. However on December 2009, the record was broken by "How the Bullies Stole Christmas" with 10.5 million featuring special guess of Jonas Brothers. DVD release :''Main article: Best Friends Forever DVDs Movie Walt Disney Pictures along with Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson released only one motion pictures from the TV series. Best Friends Forever: The Movie is a first feature length film into the series, was released in theaters on April 9, 2010. The film has mixed reviews and Disney is happy for the movie becoming #1 at the box office. Worldwide release The show is broadcast on the following stations around the world: Awards and nominations Spin-off On August 5, 2010, a rumor is announced that there may be a spin-off for Best Friends Forever to force about Cassie Hilliard and Zack Peck going to Hollywood for their careers. The TV series is set eight months after Best Friends Forever. It is titled Cassie and Zack Goes Hollywood, within Dakota Fanning and Dylan Patton reprising their roles, within Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Alyson Stoner may appear as recurring characters. New characters will be featured and actors as Nick David, Sasha Henry and Amy Montana. Rumors announced that it is set to premiere on Disney Channel in summer 2011. See also *''List of Best Friends Forever episodes *''Best Friends Forever: The Movie *''Best Friends Forever: The Movie (video game) *''Best Friends Forever: The Movie (soundtrack)'' References #^ Best Friends Forever Producers quitting #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-23. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. Retrieved on 2009-04-20. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "TV Winners & Losers: Numbers Racket A Final Tally Of The Season's Show (from Nielsen Media Research)". Entertainment Weekly. June 4, 1999. Retrieved on 2008-03-17. #^ "US-Jarescharts". Quoten Meter. May 30, 2002. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season". E Online. May 25, 2001. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "How did your favorite show rate?". USA Today. May 28, 2002. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Networks face Reality Check". The National Enquirer. May 25, 2003. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "I. T. R. S. RANKING REPORT 01 THRU 210 (OUT OF 210 PROGRAMS) DAYPART: PRIMETIME MON-SUN". ABC MediaNet. June 2, 2004. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "2004-05 Primetime Wrap". The Hollywood Reporter. May 27, 2005. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "2005-06 primetime wrap". The Hollywood Reporter. May 26, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Rumoring a Third North Pole Elementary film. Retrieved on 11 July 2009. #^ "Writers Confirmed No more NPE movies. Retrieved on 14 July 2009. #^ "False Alarm of the Third NPE film. Retrieved on 14 July 2009. #^ "Producers of 'Will & Grace' sue NBC". USA Today. December 16, 2003. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "NBC sues 'Will & Grace' creators". USA Today. March 5, 2004. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "Surprise settlement in 'Grace' case". The Hollywood Reporter. April 27, 2007. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ FOX.com (2007-08-26). "Teen Choice 2007". FOX Broadcasting Company. . #^ Children's Awards Winners 30 November 2008 - The BAFTA (British Academy of Film and Television Arts) site #^ http://www.ascap.com/eventsawards/awards/filmtv/2008/tv.aspx #^ http://www.ascap.com/eventsawards/awards/filmtv/2009/tv.aspx External links *Best Friends Forever at the Internet Movie Database